The Encounter Reunited Unexpectedly Omake
by majoramiruddin
Summary: See what happens when Lynette and Yoshika watch a scary peekaboo video on a computer in Arthur's home. "Please stop that is embarrassing enough!" Lynette shouted. Sorry! (This is very short and might not be funny)


The Encounter: Reunited Unexpected Omake

Peeka-SMASH!

14th November 2014

Bishop's Manor, Outside of Dartford

After dinner, Lynette was thinking of using a computer but she forgot where she kept her laptop so she decided to ask Arthur if she could use his computer.

"Excuse me, Arthur, but can I use a computer?" Lynette asked.

"Don't you have a laptop of your own?" Arthur asked.

"I can't remember where I packed it" Lynette answered.

"Well, okay then there are a few computers in the library which is down the hallway, second door on your left" Arthur said.

"Thank you, Arthur" Lynette said as she walked towards the library.

"You are welcome, Lynne" Arthur smiled.

Lynette walked down the hallway and went into the library. She was amazed to see so many books in the library. Then she saw five computers all set up right a corner of the room. She decided to use the computer on the farthest left from the corner.

"Oh wait...how do i turn this computer on?" Lynette said as she looked at the computer to see what she needed to do to turn the PC on. She then saw a button on the desktop and she decided to press it. The computer suddenly came to life and made Lynette jump back a bit.

"That surprised me!" Lynette said. She then waited for the computer to start up which took almost no time at all.

"Hey, Lynne, what are you doing?" Yoshika said as she walked into the library.

"Oh, Yoshika, hello there" Lynette turned around to see Yoshika standing behind her. Yoshika has changed during the three years when they were in separate units. She was now taller than her and now her chest was more noticeable. She has kept her hair longer and it seems like she has a slight tan probably from her trip from Pearl Harbour to Lubeck.

"So what are you doing now, Lynne?" Yoshika asked.

"I just decided to go onto the internet…just to see what is on it" Lynette answered.

"Why don't we try YouTube then, since Heinz did say that we could learn a lot from there" Yoshika said.

"Okay then, let's try that?" Lynette said as she opened up Google Chrome and searched for YouTube. That didn't take very long as the internet was rather fast.

"Hey, what is that video?" Yoshika pointed to a video on the screen.

"Thief caught in the act? Do you want to watch it, Yoshika?" Lynette asked.

"Why not, let's watch, Lynne" Yoshika said, not really expecting much.

"Alright" Lynette said nervously as she clicked on the video to play it.

The video played but the witches were confused as they only saw a very dimly lit room and there was no movement was so ever when out of a blue a very scary face popped out of nowhere.

"AAH!" Yoshika shouted as she jumped back in fear.

"EEKK" Lynette cried as she too jumped in fear. Her legs accidentally kicked the table with such force that it caused the monitor to jump, bounce and fall off the table. The CPU was pulled down as well with the monitor. The monitor crashed onto the floor and the PC had fallen apart.

"Lynne, are you okay?" Arthur shouted as he raced into the room. He saw Yoshika and Lynette shaking in fear and on the floor there were what has were once a monitor and a CPU now broken pieces of glass and bent metal.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"S...sorry, there was a very scary video that made us jump" Lynette asked.

"Did it have a still dark image then suddenly a creepy white face appears which scares the crap of people?" Arthur asked. The two girls nodded fearfully. Arthur stood there with a stern face but he smiled.

"It is alright, you were scared by unexpected video and besides you helped me" Arthur smiled.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Lynette asked fearfully.

"I was meaning to replace that computer as I wanted to place a new computer there but that PC has been working fine, I thought I would wait for the thing to break" Arthur answered.

"Oh, but we are still sorry for the computer, Arthur" Lynette said gloomily.

"Oh, don't beat yourselves about it, it was an accident" Arthur smiled.

"Okay" Yoshika said.

"Now, let's clean this mess" Arthur said. Arthur and the girls then cleaned up the mess. Soon there was no trace of the smashed up computer left on the floor.

"That's done, why don't you girls go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a busy day" Arthur said.

"Okay, good night then" Lynette and Yoshika said as they left the library. Arthur was about to leave when he spotted his camcorder on the shelf of one of the bookcases in the library. He began to think.

"I wonder if I should record tomorrow's day out? I think I should as for memories" Arthur said to himself.

"I'll ask Erich, see what he thinks" Arthur said as he turned off the lights and closed the door.


End file.
